Anything for charity
by HuXoN 4 EvA
Summary: When officers are forced together in some unlikely circumstances, friendships and more form. Focuses on SP as always, but there may be other pairings near the end. Please R&R x
1. Prologue

Anything for charity

**Prologue**

Before you read this fic there are things that you may need to know.

Honey didn't get involved with the Kristen Shaw investigation and she didn't die.

Zain never planned to run away with Kristen. He arrested her and she got sent down.

Sam was never pregnant with Stuart's baby, but she did dump him.

AND… as much as it pains me to say… for this fic to make sense… Romania never happened.

**Well… you don't really need to review this. It's just some info you might find helpful. But please R&R the next chapter. Luv Sam xxx**


	2. Briefing

Anything for charity

**Chapter 1**

Briefing

In the late afternoon of a Friday before the shifts ended, a whole station briefing had been announced.

"Right." Jack Meadows' voice echoed through the room. "As you know, St Hughes is short of funds at the moment. So we as a station are going to be holding some fundraising events over the course of next week."

The room erupted into moaning and Jack held up his hand to silence them. We will be having three events. A fair on Monday to get things started. There will be raffles, games… family type things. Then on Wednesday we will be having a car wash…" Honey squealed. "Is there a problem PC Harmon?"

"Gov… what about my nails?" she squeaked. Jack sighed and continued.

"As I was saying you will all be expected to take part in all of the events. I am aware that there has been some tension between members of the team over the course of the year and although I am sure that most of the problems have been resolved, this should help to strengthen the team and boost morale."

"Gov?"

"Yes Phil."

"You said there were going to be three events."

"I did."

"And?"

"The last one will be held on Friday, but will continue over the bank holiday weekend, so don't make any plans. You won't be told what this one involves until Friday morning, because I don't want anyone bunking off."

"Is it really that bad?"

"You're catching on quickly today DS Hunter."

A series of worried glances went shooting at one another round the room.

"I will expect everybody to be at every event… including the one on Friday night." He shot them all a warning glance. "Anyone who doesn't turn up to any of them will be fired. Is that clear?"

"Yes Gov." the room chorused.

The officers departed from the room, all chatting about the events and all wondering and worrying what Friday's event will entail.

**There we go. That's the first chapter done and out of the way. Now press that little blue button and review. I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx **


	3. Monday

Anything for charity

**Chapter 2**

Monday

It was Monday morning and everyone had to come in early to set up for the fair. They set up stalls and were then put into small groups, which they would be in for the first two events.

Sam, Suzie, Phil and Gary were put on refreshments.

Jo, Diane, Stuart and Mickey were doing the raffles and tombolas.

Emma, Ramaini, Will and Terry were put onto the children's games.

Honey, Gina, Dan and Smithy were in charge of the funfair rides and bouncy castle.

Nikki, Sally, Jack and John Heaton were on the adult games.(Prizes include alcohol.)

They all went to their separate areas and got to work.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

When the time had come to pack away, everyone was exhausted.

"Those kids are monsters." Gina threw a cup into the black sack and stamped out her cigarette.

"Well you didn't need to yell at them." Dan commented.

"Well I thought you were going to hit that kid that knocked you over coming down the slide."

"Stop moaning." Terry grunted. "On the coconut shy, the kids kept hitting me in the head with the balls."

"Oh that's nothing!" Suzie waved a wasp away. "Gary managed to spill boiling water over himself then throw hot tea over me." Everyone turned to look at Suzie's brown stained T-shirt.

"You all look awful." Jack came over to help."

"You were on the booze stands. You were lucky."

"Just get packed away and we'll see you all tomorrow."

Just then Will slipped with a bowl of water and it drenched Sam, Phil Emma and Jo, who screamed at him.

"That reminds me… don't forget about the car wash on Wednesday." Jack laughed while Gina lit another cigarette.

**Sorry, this is so short but it's only going to be a short fic. Will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	4. Wednesday

Anything for charity

**Chapter 3**

Wednesday

It was mid-day and the carwash was underway and they had already raised more than they expected to. There were 5 different groups washing cars, the same groups they were in on Monday, and they were all in different places around Sunhill and just outside.

"Ahh no turn it off!" Sam stood soaked while Gary ran to turn Phil's hose off.

"Sorry Sam."

"That's ok, just watch what you do with that thing." She laughed it off and threw a foamy sponge at him, narrowly missing his head as he dodged it.

"Hey!"

"Well it didn't hit you did it?! I'm going to be soaked for the rest of the day."

"Can we just get this car washed please?!"

"Ok Suzie! Only having a bit of fun." Phil mocked. "You should try it sometime." This time Phil had to dodge a sponge coming from Suzie and it hit Gary's cheek.

"Ok let's pack up now and go get dried off." Sam suggested.

"I'm all for that." Suzie said wiping the suds from her arms.

"Right let's go then." Phil dropped the hose.

"Oh… we didn't say you were coming." Phil grabbed Sam round the waist while she tried to run away from him.

"Oh no?"

"No get off of me." She laughed as she tried to get away from him. They both toppled over onto the ground and knocked over a bucket and got covered in soapy water.

"You lot are acting like kids. Can we just go now?" Suzie was not impressed.

When the got back to the station, they were surprised to find that Jo, Diane, Stuart and Mickey were already back.

"What are you guys doing back so early? You were on the other side of town." Suzie was still grumpy.

"Someone forgot the soap." Jo shot a glare in Stuart's direction.

"Oh ok, better watch out for the Super then." Phil laughed.

"So how much did you raise then?"

"Not quite sure. More than our target, but we haven't counted it all yet." Sam replied before Phil had a chance.

"Let's all go get dried off before the others get back."

When they were all dry, they sat down in CID with coffee and chatted about the mystery event the next day.

"So what does everyone think then? About tomorrow?" Jo asked

"I'm thinking of throwing a sickie." Phil replied before receiving a playful slap on the arm from Sam. "What?"

"You can't just go and leave us here. If we have to go through it then so do you." Sam answered.

"Well you lot pull a sickie too."

"And that's not going to be suspicious if all of us don't turn up?" Stuart snapped.

"Oh Stuart stop it he's just having some fun."

Just then all of the other groups walked in.

"Ah there you are. We were beginning to wonder where you were." John Heaton's voice boomed through the room. "Right sit down everyone. I need to speak to you."

"Sir." They replied as chairs scraped the floor and they all sat down.

"I know that you all want to know what tomorrow is about…" he paused. "But I'm not going to tell you now. I'll tell you tomorrow morning." A sequence of groans wafted around the room. "So to compensate for that, you won't actually have to do any work tomorrow even before the event."

He watched as the faces in the room brightened up.

"I will however be making a note of anyone that doesn't turn up and if they don't have a valid and permissible reason, they will be fired." He smiled as the faces turned to shock.

**Right, this is where I need you're help. My friend suggested that the mystery event should be a human auction, but I think something like that has already been done, so she suggested a human raffle. **

**Not quite sure about it but let me know and I will decide. If you review I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	5. Friday morning

Anything for charity

**Chapter 4**

Friday morning

"Right people come in and sit down. I understand that you all want to know what the mystery event is and I am glad to see you all turned up this morning." He paused as Jack and Neil entered the room. "Today will be having a raffle."

He paused again to take in the bored looks on their faces.

"This is not just a normal raffle it is a human raffle and I expect you all to take part."

"So how will this work then?"

"I'm glad you asked that Phillip. Because you male officers will act as the prizes and everyone else will buy tickets and you will stay with them for the bank holiday weekend."

"You mean like a 'slave raffle'?"

"I was trying to put it in nicer terms but yes. You will be their slave."

"Great." Phil muttered in a sarcastic tone.

"I am thrilled with your enthusiasm Phillip. Jack, Neil and I will organise the event…"

"So that means you don't have to take part?" Mickey mumbled.

"Enough!" this is what has been decided so buy your tickets and pack your bags this morning and I will see you after lunch back here for the event. Don't be late." He warned as people began to shove things into bags and leave the room.

**Sorry this was so short but I want to get to the point. Will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	6. Friday afternoon

Anything for charity

**Chapter 6**

Friday afternoon

Sam and Phil left the station and headed towards Sam's car.

"Do you want me to drive?"

"Ok… if you want." Sam threw Phil her car keys and he caught them with one hand. He unlocked the car, put his bags in the boot and got in the driver's side while she got in the passenger's side.

The drive back to Sam's house was about 10 minutes and neither one of them spoke. Sam kept looking out the window on her side. Phil looked at her every so often to check if she was alright. What he did notice was that her skirt was revealing more of her thigh every time he looked at her.

She continued to look out of the window smiling. She knew what effect this was having on him. She saw him strain to keep his eyes on the road. He pulled up on Sam's drive and sighed, more out of nerves than relief. He sat with his hands still on the wheel while Sam got out and opened the front door.

"Phil? Can you hear me?"

"Huh?" he snapped out of his trance and took his hands off the steering wheel leaving prints where his hands had been sweating.

"Are you coming in?"

"Erm yeah I'll erm get my bags." Phil got his bags from the boot and walked up to the front door.

Sam opened the front door and a whirring sound could be heard. Phil put his bags in the hallway and they heard the whirring stop.

"Oh Phil that's the dryer. Could you just empty the laundry into a basket for me? I'll sort it out later. Thanks." Sam ran to the stairs before Phil could answer.

Sam stood out of view and watched Phil's face as he pulled the laundry out of the dryer. They were all her 'delicates'. She watched his hands shake as he emptied the contents of the machine into a washing basket. He stood up and ran his hand through his hair and let out a long deep breath.

Sam came back into the room.

"Oh thanks Phil. Go through to the lounge I'll make some coffee."

"Ok thanks." Sam stood in the kitchen making the coffee whilst devising the next part of her plan.

She walked in and sat down next to Phil and handed him his coffee.

"Thanks."

"That's ok… erm Phil I'm going out for a sort of formal drink with some of my old friends tonight. Would it be alright if I just left you on your own for a couple of hours?"

"Yeah sure that's fine."

"Thanks Phil it won't be too long."

"Ok." They sat for the next few hours watching TV with more cups of coffee.

At about 7 Sam got up and picked up the collection of mugs on the coffee table.

"I'm going to have a shower and get ready."

"Ok."

"Help yourself to food and drink."

"Ok thanks."

**Thanks for reading and please review because it makes me happy. Will ud soon. Luv and kisses to you all. Sam xxx**


	7. Getting ready

Anything for charity

**Chapter 7**

Getting ready

"Phil." Phil heard Sam shout from upstairs.

"Coming." He got up and walked upstairs. "Where are you?"

"In here."

"Ok." Phil turned into her bedroom and his jaw almost hit the floor. She was standing in the middle of the room with her back to him, wearing a small black strapless dress which was undone at the back.

"Would you mind? The zip is stuck." She flashed a sexy smile his way.

"Erm… ok." Phil stepped forward and Sam stepped back. He reached out and took hold of the zip and gently pulled at it. "It's jammed."

"Really?" she said casually.

"Yeah, what did you do to it?"

"Nothing." she said innocently. Phil tried not to get distracted by how much of her body was revealed at that moment. She heard a click and Phil effortlessly slid the zip up, the back of his finger trailing up her spine as well.

"There we go." He laughed nervously.

"Thanks." She walked over to the closet and picked out a pair of 4'' heels from the neatly aligned rows.

"No… problem." His eyes widened as she lifted her foot to rest on the bed to put her shoe on and her dress revealed more and more of her thigh as it slipped backwards.

"I won't be too long, a couple of hours at the most."

"Ok." Sam straightened her dress and made her way downstairs. "Bye."

"Bye."

Phil stood breathing heavily for a minute, blinking his eyes, trying to block the image from his mind. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about her like this, but it was hard not to.

He made his way out of the room and downstairs just in time to see Sam disappear out the front door. He sat down on the sofa, TV remote in his hand, flicking through the channels trying to find something to watch. Anything to take his mind off Sam. He settled for a boring wildlife documentary and willed his eyes not to shut, knowing that if he did, a certain woman would invade his dreams.

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Please review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	8. Friday night!

Anything for charity

**Chapter 8**

Friday night

At just gone 10, Phil heard the door close quietly.

"Finally made your way back then?" he laughed.

"I'm sorry, we lost track of time. I'm going to get changed."

"That's ok." Sam ran upstairs and came back down minutes later in a pair of jeans and a blouse. She walked into the kitchen and Phil followed.

Phil suddenly looked deep in thought. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you buy a ticket? I mean I haven't helped you very much."

"Oh I'd do anything for charity."

"So what are going to have me do then?" Sam spun around and looked deep into his eyes.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me. I know you want to." Phil put his hand on the side of her face, leant down and kissed her softly.

"Is this ok?"

"Yeah. But I think you can do better. Don't hold back." He lunged forward and kissed her passionately, backing her into the kitchen table and she had to grab onto it to steady herself. "Come on." She took his hands and led him over to the stairs and they wandered up them still kissing passionately.

She pulled him into her bedroom and onto the bed on top of her. Phil pulled away when his mobile started ringing.

"Leave it."

"I can't. It's Steve I promised I'd ring him tonight." He sighed as he sat up and answered the phone. "Hi."

"Hi Phil, how's it going?"

"Umm… yeah ok. You?"

"Fine. How's the DI treating you?" he laughed.

"Oh she's treating me real bad." He replied as Sam stood in front of him and started to undo her blouse seductively and as slowly as possible.

Phil's eyes widened.

"Phil?"

"Yeah bruv? What's wrong?"

"You seem distracted that's all."

"Oh yeah, Sam's just striping in front of me." He smirked knowing it would annoy her.

"Yeah right in your dreams." She let her blouse drop to the floor.

"Probably."

Realising she was getting nowhere, she climbed onto the bed behind him and removed his shirt while he was still on the phone. She ran her hands up his back and let them rest on his shoulders. She placed feather light kisses up his back and started to kiss his shoulders, moving up to his neck, biting softly. He moaned softly, but quietly so his brother didn't hear.

"Phil? You seem distracted." Sam continued to bite his neck, moving up and nibbling his ear gently.

"Yeah. Sam wanted me to do something… but I can't remember what it was." He said in a mocking voice and she bit his ear harder making him gasp. "Ah… now I remember."

Sam stood up and walked round the bed and in front of him. She pushed him so he was sitting with his back against the head board, climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. She took the phone from him and grinned at him with a wicked glint in her eye.

"Sorry… but Phil is busy at the moment you'll have to ring back later." She hung up, turned the phone off and tossed it into the corner of the room.

"That was my brother."

"I don't care if it was Heaton… I come first." She pinned his hands to the wall and kissed him softly. He heard a clicking sound and looked up to find she had handcuffed one of his hands to the bedpost.

"Hey come on that's not fair."

"So?"

"Come on take them off." He laughed.

"Oh I intend to." She then leant up and whispered huskily in his ear. "And if you're good… maybe later I'll take the handcuffs off as well." She ran her hands up his muscular chest and leant down to kiss his neck, biting gently. She kissed down his body and couldn't resist smiling. She could hear his breathing becoming quicker and sharper.

She teased him by fiddling with his belt buckle and slowly dragged it from his jeans, throwing it on the floor.

"This isn't very fair."

"Life isn't fair babe." She undid his trousers and paused. "Actually on second thoughts, maybe I should leave these on for a bit longer." She placed her hands on his thighs and hoisted herself up, as he tried to suppress a moan. She began kissed his lips lightly, teasing him, not letting him deepen the kiss. She pulled away slightly every time he tried to push his tongue into her mouth.

"Sam?" she stopped kissing him while he whispered something in her ear.

"Oh I don't know about that." She whispered back as a smile played across her lips.

"Please?" he begged her.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes, but couldn't resist smirking as she reached for the key on the bedside cabinet and unlocked the handcuffs.

Phil flipped her over and pinned her beneath him removing both their trousers and abandoning them on the floor with the rest of their clothes. He reached round her back and unclipped her bra, flinging it across the room somewhere. He removed what little clothing they had on and entered her roughly, making her gasp breathlessly. He held her hands above her head and thrust harder against her.

1 hour and 17 minutes later they collapsed in exhaustion, before Phil wrapped his arms around Sam and they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and if you do it again, I'll ud quickly. Luv Sam xxx**


	9. Saturday morning

Anything for charity

**Chapter 9**

Saturday morning

The next morning, Phil woke up to find that Sam was still sleeping beside him. He wrapped his arms around her body loosely and settled down to sleep again.

A while later, Sam's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room and at Phil. He still had his arms around her, she snuggled into him and closed her eyes. The arms tightened around her and Phil buried his head in her hair. This was when Sam realised that he wasn't actually asleep. _Cheeky git. _She couldn't help but smile.

She turned round to face him.

"It's time to get up." She whispered, but got no response. "Phil it's time to get up now." Still nothing. She kissed his lips softly, and after a few seconds he responded and deepened the kiss slightly. "I knew you'd give in."

"Do we have to get up?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to."

"You have to." She managed to wriggle out of Phil's embrace as he held on to her. "I'm going to have a shower." She wrapped her silk dressing gown around her and tied it.

"Can I join you? I am meant to be helping."

"I think I can manage." She smirked.

"But it would be more fun."

"I thought you didn't want to get up."

"I do now." He grinned.

"Come on then." She took his hand and led him into her bathroom.

He kissed her softly and his hands wandered to her waist and untied her dressing gown, letting it fall to the floor. Sam turned the shower on and they stepped inside, now kissing passionately. Phil pushed her against the shower wall and moved his lips from her mouth and down her neck. She pulled his head back up and kissed him passionately. He pulled away and lathered up some shower gel and rubbed it over her body, paying particular attention to her chest area.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" she laughed.

"Are you telling me you're not?"

"No, I didn't say that."

"Well shut up and kiss me then." She leant up and kissed him softly as they moved under the shower, the water cascading over them.

Half an hour later, they emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in fluffy towels and headed over to the bed to get dressed. Sam had just finished buttoning her blouse when Phil wrapped his arms around her.

"Can I dry your hair?"

"Why?"

"I want to. I like your hair."

"Fine." She handed him the hair dryer, a comb and a brush. He carefully combed it and dried it, running his fingers through it at every chance he got. When it was dry, he brushed through it, removing any tangles.

He put the brush down on the floor and began to kiss her neck softly. Sam's phone rang and she reached over and answered it.

"Hi Jo."

"Are you busy?"

"No not really." She giggled as Phil tried to listen in.

"Do you fancy coming for a coffee? Phil can tag along if he wants to as well."

"Ok, yeah, we'll meet you in about half an hour, is that ok?"

"That's fine, see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

**Review? Thanks in advance and I will try to ud soon, but my computer's bust and I have to nick my mum's laptop when I can. Luv Sam xxx**


	10. Meeting Jo

Anything for charity

**Chapter 10**

Meeting Jo

"Do we have to go?" Phil moaned as soon as she put the phone down.

"I've said we'll go but you don't have to. You can stay here on your own."

"But I want to stay with you."

"Get ready to go then, we have to be there in 20 minutes."

"Fine." He relented. "I'll go."

"Remember you have to act normal because she doesn't know anything's going on."

"Ooh, that means I can have some fun if she doesn't know yet." Sam just laughed and went downstairs, followed by Phil.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jo was sitting at the table, having finally escaped Stuart's moaning about doing the hoovering, when she saw two familiar figures walk towards her. She stood up to greet them.

"Hey." They both replied as they took their seats.

"So what have you two been up to?" she asked.

"What? Since you saw us yesterday?" Phil replied, mocking her slightly.

"Yes Phillip, since yesterday." She said in a patronising voice.

"Not much." Sam answered for them.

"I'll go get us some coffee." Phil stood up knowing exactly what they would want, well what Sam would want anyway.

"So what has happened?" Jo asked once he was out of earshot.

"Nothing." She replied casually.

"Ok, so is something going to happen?"

"No."

"There's something you're not telling me." Phil walked back over to them with the drinks. He put the cups on the table and walked past Sam to his seat, brushing his hand across her lower back.

"Thanks Phil." Sam said, smiling, but with a slight shake in her voice.

"That's ok babes."

"So what are you two doing for the rest of the day then?" Jo asked, knowing she was missing something.

"Going back to bed." Jo raised her eyebrows at Phil as he smirked at Sam's annoyed expression..

"You can if you want Phil. You're probably really tired after all that work yesterday." Sam said sarcastically, having managed to control the blushing.

"That's not what I meant." He whispered in Sam's ear.

"Shut up or you'll be sleeping on the floor tonight." She retorted. "Anyway, it was lovely to see you Jo, we'll have to do this again, but we have to rush off."

"Why?"

"I err… have a delivery coming." She invented quickly.

"Do you?" Phil put on a mock surprised voice.

"Yes Phil, don't you remember?"

"No." he smirked, watching her squirm.

"Don't worry, it's probably just the old age." She smirked back.

"Well I'll see you two in work then." Jo said as they stood up to leave.

"Yeah can't wait." Phil smiled sarcastically.

"We'll see you then." Sam laughed as they walked in opposite directions.

"What?"

"I thought I said to be nice."

"No, you said to act normally." He smirked.

"Well that still proves my point."

"No it doesn't because we always flirt."

"Well you were still in the wrong."

"Oh, I'm sorry baby." He mocked.

"Don't worry, you can make it up to me later."

"Is that a promise?"

"Of course." She smiled seductively.

"Good."

**Review? I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	11. Cheating

Anything for charity

**Chapter 11**

Cheating

Sam sat curled up on her sofa, with Phil lying behind her, twirling her hair around his fingers.

"Sam, what's going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… if you'd won Gary, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what?"

"This. All of this."

"No I wouldn't."

"So what would you have him do then?"

"I don't know."

"I don't get you sometimes. It's like you planned all of this, but there was no guarantee that you would win me, or that you would even win."

"Well actually, I have a little confession."

"What?"

"There was a guarantee that I would win you."

"What?" he repeated, looking even more confused.

"I paid Neil to rig it."

"You did what?" he laughed.

"Yeah, Neil would hold the ticket in his hand when he went to pick out the ticket and then it would look like he'd just pulled it out."

"You sneaky little…"

"Would you rather be stuck with Gina?"

"No."

"Well there you go then."

"You think of everything."

"But you love me for it right?"

"Of course I do baby." He leant down and kissed her softly. "But you were still in the wrong. I think you should be punished." He smirked.

"Oh no you don't. You can't, because you have to do what I say, not the other way around. And I say shut up and kiss me."

"Well if that's an order?" he caught her lips with his and pulled her closer.

"And here's another one, take me to bed."

"Done." He pulled her up into his arms and took her upstairs whilst she kissed his neck. He carried her into her bedroom and kicked the door shut behind them.

**Sorry it's a bit short, but I will try to ud soon if you review. Luv Sam xxx**


End file.
